


Just Studying?

by happypeaches



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Seungyoun starts to fall for Wooseok, Wooseok has a crush on Seungyoun, Wooseok is whipped and so is Seungyoun, slow relationship development
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happypeaches/pseuds/happypeaches
Summary: "We should study together one day. You can help me become more serious about studying," Seungyoun suggests, his eyes never leaving Wooseok."Just the two of us?""Just the two of us."





	1. Chapter 1

"We're all going to that new fast food restaurant that just opened up. Wanna come?"

Wooseok meekly glances up at his roommate slash one of his best friends, Yohan, the raven-haired male had been one of his first friends that he had made during his first semester at University. Of course, Wooseok was reluctant that he wouldn't have to maneuver his way around the campus alone. Yohan had then introduced him to Byungchan. Wooseok immediately hit it off with the dimpled-boy and they became the closest of friends. It had always been Wooseok, Yohan and Byungchan.

"Uh, yeah. Let me just change really quick," Wooseok sheepishly says, staring down at his white over-sized shirt and basketball shorts. He's sure that this wasn't the appropriate outfit for a day out.

"Sure," Yohan nods, giving Wooseok privacy as he shuts the door.

Wooseok hastily jumps out of bed not before shutting his laptop off; not that he's embarrassed about his search history or anything more like he's confident enough to know that Yohan is a nosy person.

He sighs.

He isn't trying to impress anyone but at the same time, he is. Wooseok was hoping that Cho Seungyoun, a boy that he had admired and pined over from behind the scenes, would be at the restaurant but he was aware that it was merely possible seeing as Seungyoun was always at parties that his friends threw.

He slightly wavers, realizing that there was no point wasting so much effort on his outfit when he isn't even certain that Seungyoun would be there.

Wooseok decides to settle with a white plain tee-shirt, ripped denim jeans and a blue denim jacket to top it off. Once he's done changing, he fixes his hair and bangs before leaving his room to see Yohan sitting on the couch in the living room watching a show that Wooseok was unfamiliar with.

"Took your time," Yohan retorts, turning around to scope out Wooseok's outfit as a smirk rested on his face.

Wooseok innocently blinks at him, his eyes wide. "Huh?"

Yohan chuckles, standing up to walk over to Wooseok and stand in front of him with his arms crossed. "You're not hoping to see a certain someone there?"

It immediately clicks at what Yohan was implying. A light blush blooms over Wooseok's cheeks as he nibbles with his bottom lip, averting Yohan's amused gaze.

"No, who would that person even be?"

Yohan raises an eyebrow, rolling his eyes at he breezes past the brown-haired boy to grab a glass of water from their small kitchen. "Seungyoun."

The name rolls off his tongue in a teasing manner leaving Wooseok in a stuttering and fumbled mess, unable to deny anything. Yohan and Byungchan are aware of Wooseok's crush on Seungyoun and constantly tell him to make a move instead of creepily staring at him. Wooseok being the shy and utterly star-struck person he is around boys that he liked, knew it was impossible for him to even strike up a conversation with Seungyoun.

"I-..whatever," Wooseok sighs, knowing that Yohan isn't stupid.

"Look, Wooseok. If we do end up seeing Seungyoun, you should make a move before it's too late."

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》

The restaurant was cozy and quaint. A place that Wooseok could see himself coming every now and then for peace and quiet or to work on his assignments.

"Let's sit over there," Byungchan suggests, pointing at a booth right next to the window.

Wooseok follows behind Byungchan and Yohan before sliding into the seat. The pair sat opposite him.

"I don't know what tastes good since it's our first time here," Yohan whines, his eyes roaming the menu.

Byungchan smiles wide, his dimples on display. "They do basic foods as well," he points at a section of the menu which is listed with foods such as burgers, chips, sandwiches and such. "here."

Yohan side eyes him. "I knew that."

Wooseok laughs at his friends' antics but his face slowly falls when he sees none other than Cho Seungyoun and his group of friends enter the restaurant. His cheeks flushing as Seungyoun peers around the restaurant, their gazes meeting but Wooseok quickly looks away and instead buries his head in the menu that's tightly clasped in his hands.

Byungchan and Yohan share a confused glance, baffled by Wooseok's weird behavior.

"Cho. Seungyoun," Wooseok breathes.

"Seriously?" Byungchan giggles, turning around to stare at Seungyoun who was sitting a couple of seats away from them with people that he immediately recognizes. Hangyul, Seungwoo, and Jinhyuk. It's a wonder at how they had the same friendship groups but they had never come across Seungyoun before. Not Yohan. Not Byungchan and certainly not Wooseok.

Wooseok threw him an exasperated look.

"Don't stare! You're gonna draw attention to over here!"

Yohan rolls his eyes whilst trying to stifle a laugh. "Chill out, Wooseok."

"It's not funny," Wooseok grumbled, glaring at Yohan.

Byungchan interrupts their staring match. "Look who's coming."

"Who?" Yohan anticipates, craning his neck around to see.

Jinhyuk was walking straight towards their booth and Wooseok could feel his stomach swish around warning him that this isn't gonna turn out good.

"Hey, guys. The others were wondering if you guys wanted to join our booth besides we have way too much space."

Wooseok mentally curses at the universes' peculiar way of deciding whether or not he and Seungyoun are supposed to be bound together by fate.

"Yeah cool," Byungchan casually replies, totally obvious to Wooseok who's practically drenched in anxiety and fear of sitting opposite Seungyoun.

Yohan gently elbowed his ribs and shot him a look. "Relax, dude. It'll be fine."

No, it isn't going to be fine, Wooseok said in his head.

The four of them walk over to the other booth with Wooseok hiding behind Byungchan hoping that Seungyoun wouldn't bat an eye at him but it seems as though the universe really isn't on his side today because Seungyoun's staring at him.

At him.

At. Him.

No one else but him.

Byungchan slid into the booth first, Yohan following after him and then left Wooseok to sit near the edge. Right opposite Seungyoun. He has a feeling that his friends are doing this on purpose. There's no other explanation as to why they had specifically chosen to sit inside instead of the edge.

After everyone had ordered, Byungchan and Yohan immersed into a conversation with Hangyul, Jinhyuk, and Seungwoo leaving Wooseok and Seungyoun in awkward silence.

Once again, the black-haired male's eyes are on him.

He honestly thinks that Seungyoun would continue to just stare at him instead of saying anything for the rest of the night until-

"How come I haven't seen you around before?"

Wooseok's chokes on nothing as he blinks up at Seungyoun with wide eyes. "I..I don't know. I guess I just mostly keep to myself that's probably why."

"Right totally understandable," Seungyoun smiles.

Wooseok frowns. "But you're practically friends with everyone on campus?"

Everyone knows Cho Seungyoun. The good-looking wild party animal who's able to cram studying and partying at the same time.

"No. I just talk to a lot of people but other than that like you, I mostly keep to myself."

Wooseok's mouth forms an 'o' shape.

Their food finally arrives causing everyone's conversations to slowly die down.

"So Wooseok," Hangyul starts, throwing a knowing glance at Seungyoun who just rolls his eyes. "I hear you're one of the top students at our University."

Wooseok sheepishly rubs the back of his neck, not wanting to come across as a person who likes to gloat.

"Ah, not really-"

Seungwoo cuts him off. "You must be like super smart and study a lot unlike our Seungyounie here who prefers to party the days away."

"I do study actually," Seungyoun scoffs.

"But seriously Seungyoun, how do you do it?" Yohan marvels, wrapping an arm around Wooseok who slightly flinches at the sudden contact. "Our Wooseok here can't go a day without his nose buried in a book."

Fucking Yohan.

"I don't always study," Wooseok grits, side-eyeing Yohan who just lets out a laugh.

"We should study together one day. You can help me become more serious about studying," Seungyoun suggests, his eyes never leaving Wooseok.

Everyone is silent, waiting for Wooseok's answer.

"S-Sure," Wooseok stutters, blushing at the thought of him and Seungyoun. Alone.

Byungchan smirks. "Just the two of you?"

Seungyoun is oblivious to Byungchan's suggesting behavior or he just chooses to ignore it as he nods, his lips spreading into a cute smile. "Just the two of us."

He may or may not have kicked Yohan in the shin for making kissing sounds in his ear.

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》

Wooseok nervously jitters around his shared apartment with Yohan, his mind racing with too many thoughts that were overwhelming him. He's going to be alone with Seungyoun for the whole day. He had begged Byungchan and Yohan to keep him company but they had classes all day today, unfortunately. He had even considered asking one of Seungyoun's friends to join them but he had never talked to them before and he's too shy to be a bother.

"Everything's going to be fine, Wooseok," Byungchan says, downing the rest of his coffee.

Yohan nods, flinging his backpack over his shoulder. "Yeah, text us if you need anything. We're gonna go to that bakery shop you like after class."

Wooseok pouts, a twinge of happiness elating his body at the thought of baked goods. He did love cake and anything sugary.

Byungchan and Yohan share a glance.

"If Seungyoun..tries anything without your consent..tell us okay?" Yohan lowers his tone, slightly scaring Wooseok. It's weird seeing Yohan's protective side.

Wooseok furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "What do you think he's gonna try to do?"

An awkward silence followed after Wooseok's innocent question, neither of them catching his eyes.

"It doesn't matter. We're gonna go," Byungchan waves off, elbowing Yohan as they walked over to the front door. "Like we said if you need us just text."

That was weird, Wooseok thought.

After an hour or so, Seungyoun finally arrives and they take out all their studying books before sprawling it across the coffee table.

Seunyoun chews on his bottom lip, his eyes slowly looking up to meet Wooseok's as the brown-haired male explains how to get the answer. Wooseok tries his best to ignore Seungyoun's boring gaze and instead leans over to flip the page but is only stopped when Seungyoun gently grabs onto Wooseok's wrist causing him to blink at Seungyoun with wide eyes.

"Wooseok, can I ask you something?"

"Um..sure," Wooseok gulps, disregarding the way his heart rapidly thumped against his chest.

"Do you wanna go on a..date with me?" Seungyoun nervously asks.

To say Wooseok's shocked is an understatement. It's more like he's speechless that the person he's been crushing on for so long is finally asking him out but at the same time it's as if his brain isn't able to process Seungyoun's question and instead of answering with a yes, he continues to stare at Seungyoun.

No words coming out of his mouth.

Seungyoun must have sensed Wooseok's discomfort and hastily released his grip on Wooseok's wrist. "Shit, sorry. I-I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I know we barely know each other."

Wooseok sighs, his eyes falling to the floor. "No...It's just...I-"

He's interrupted by Seungyoun's phone ringing. Seungyoun apologetically glanced up at him before answering it and pressing the phone to his ear.

"Hangyul? Alright..sure..I'm coming."

Seungyoun hangs up, shoving his phone in his jeans pocket. "Uh, sorry. Work duties. Hangyul hasn't turned up for his shift so I have to cover for him. Can we continue this another day?"

Wooseok tries to hide his disappointment with a small understanding smile. "Yeah, it's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Give me your phone."

Wooseok hesitates, not sure if he was hearing correctly. "My..phone?"

"Yeah, so I can give you my number just in case," Seungyoun explains.

Wooseok mentally curses at his stupidness as he rifles around the coffee table for his phone which is hidden under the mounts of study books before passing it to Seungyoun who reluctantly takes it and immediately punches his number in.

He gives Wooseok his phone back before he starts to stand up. "I'm gonna head off."

"I'll show you out," Wooseok says, also standing up and following behind Seungyoun as he opens the front door and stands out in the hallway.

They stand in awkward silence for a few seconds until Seungyoun breaks it.

"See you soon?"

"See you soon."

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》 

"You're an idiot."

Wooseok slightly shrugs, taking a sip of his strawberry milkshake as he sat across Byungchan and Yohan at their regular booth near the windows.

"I was taken aback. It was a bit sudden besides..we barely know each other."

Byungchan raises an eyebrow. "So? You guys can get to know each other by going on that date!"

"Right!" Yohan chimes in.

Wooseok didn't know how to feel about the whole situation. Of course, inside he's stoked that Seungyoun asked him out but at the same time he felt as if he needed to get to know the raven-haired male a bit more before he said yes. He doesn't want the date to be awkward with them not knowing what to say. It's been a few days since that day and Wooseok hasn't gotten a single text from Seungyoun. Yeah, he can also text first but he's a shy person and taking initiative doesn't come with his personality.

"Just at least text him first," Byungchan says, staring at Wooseok.

"Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

**[To maybe future bf:]**

_hey it's wooseok_

**[From maybe future bf:]**

_oh hey wooseok! everything okay?_

_Was everything okay? _

Wooseok sighs, not sure of what to say next. How can he possibly respond to Seungyoun's question without making it seem as though he was being clingy and needy? He doesn't want Seungyoun to see him as a bother but then again he realizes how rude it is of him not to say yes to Seungyoun asking him out on a date especially since it must have taken a lot of guts to ask a stranger that. 

**[To maybe future bf:]**

_uhh no. um you know that date u asked me about? i'll go._

Seungyoun's taking orever to reply so Wooseok decides to distract himself from his phone for the rest of the day by heading into the living room to snuggle up on the couch with Yohan to watch a late-night movie. 

Maybe Wooseok's thinking too much about this. He's acting as if he's never been asked out on a date before which he has, not to gloat or anything but a number of people have wanted to go out with Wooseok but the brown-haired male had rejected each and every person, _politely. _Seungyoun's different because he actually liked him and yes he's being stupid by stringing Seungyoun around but it's not intentional. He's just not sure if it's infatuation or he really does like Seungyoun. It's hard to tell seeing as they've never encountered one or another or even spiked up a conversation before. That day at the restaurant was the only day that Wooseok had a proper conversation with Seungyoun.

"What are you thinking about?"

Wooseok snaps out of his thoughts, turning to blink at Yohan whose eyes are fixated on the television screen. "Nothing."

"I know you're lying. I can see your brain working out from here," Yohan frowns.

Wooseok didn't even know where to start.

"It's about Seungyoun."

"As expected."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wooseok narrows his eyes at Yohan.

Yohan chuckles, waving him off. "Nothing, nothing. Anyways haven't you told him that you changed your mind about the date yet? Do you want me to do it for you?"

Wooseok pouts, leaning back into the couch with his arms folded against his chest. "Yes I have but he's taking forever to reply and no I don't want your scheming ass anywhere near me and Seungyoun's relationship."

Yohan's jaw drops open, gently slapping his hand against his chest in fake offence. "_My_ scheming ass? I'll have you know-"

"Shut up Yohan," Wooseok cuts him off, pushing his head back with a teasing smile.

✰

Slowly, his eyes flutter open as he takes in his surroundings. His eyes half-shut whilst looking around, realization hitting him that he's in the living room. The living room is dark and the only light is coming from the television. Soft snores cause him to turn and see that Yohan had fallen asleep as well. He sighs, contemplating whether or not to work the boy up but chooses not to seeing how tired he is. Instead, he reached over to pull the blanket up over Yohan's body more before switching off the television and walking back to his room. 

Maybe Seungyoun had replied.

Immediately Wooseok rushes over to his phone which had been charging on the nightstand.

His eyes light up at the sight of a text notification from Seungyoun.

**[From maybe future bf:]**

_Ah sure! Tomorrow at 3 I don't have any classes or work, i'll pick u up at ur apartment?_

**[To maybe future bf:]**

_Sure!_

Wooseok bites his lip, giddly staring at his phone before dropping it back onto the nightstand and falling onto his bed face down.

✰

"Wooseok!"

The brown-haired male abruptly turns around to see Hangyul walking over to his row and sliding into a seat next to him. Before that day at the restaurant, Wooseok didn't even notice that Hangyul had been in his classes for a while. Hangyul drops his backpack between his feet before looking up to throw a small smile at the surprised boy. 

"You don't usually sit next to me," Wooseok sheepishly says, pushing his falling round glasses back onto his face with his finger.

Hangyul chuckles. "Yeah I know but I wanted to get to know you. Seungyoun talks about you a lot and I can tell he really likes you."

Wooseok blushes at the thought of Seungyoun mentioning him. He didn't expect that. 

"Ah, I didn't know that he talks about me."

"Well, now you do."

Before Wooseok can get another word in, their professor finally enters the auditorium as other students start to pile into the classroom and take their seats. Soon the auditorium starts to fill up and the lesson begins.

_Seungyoun talks about me?_

All throughout the lesson, Wooseok jots down notes here and then but his mind can't seem to erase the fact that Seungyoun talks about him to his friends despite the fact that they had only met once. It's not that Wooseok's complaining. He's happy his crush feels the same way about him but at the same time, he can't help but feel doubtful that a guy like Seungyoun can possibly want to be more than friends with a guy like Wooseok. They're from completely different worlds.

Wooseok is all about studying, grades and his future life whereas Seungyoun is all about partying, one-night stands (which were testimonies from the people he had one-night stands with him) and procrastinating studying. Seungyoun's the type of person who lived in the moment and maybe that's sort of a reason why Wooseok slowly developed feelings for him. He envies the fact that Seungyoun doesn't worry about the future and focuses on the now. Wooseok's a whole different character; he worries too much. That's the problem. 

Hangyul eyes Wooseok who's staring into space whilst frowning before leaning in closer to him to whisper, "Are you okay?"

Wooseok jumps slightly but recovers quickly by clearing his throat. "Yeah I'm-"

"No I'm not fine," Wooseok truthfully says.

"So what's wrong? Is it because I said Seungyoun talks about you a lot?" Hangyul asks.

Wooseok shakes his head. "No, no. It's just I can't help but feel like I'm not the type of person that ends up with Seungyoun."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like Seungyoun doesn't take his future seriously whereas I do and-"

"Wait, you think all Seungyoun does is party?"

Wooseok falls silent, suddenly feeling guilty for acting judgemental. 

"Maybe you should get to know him first before you make sudden judgments. Seungyoun is a nice guy and no I'm not just saying this because he's my best friend but because I know the real him that half the campus don't know. Everyone sees him as an airhead who doesn't give two shits about the fact that he's attending one of the top Universities in Seoul but he does. He cares a lot."

After Hangyul finishes his rant, he doesn't realize that the auditorium had become silent and all eyes are on him. 

"Anything else we should know about Seungyoun, Mr. Lee?" Professor Kang says, his voice full of annoyance as he glares up at the pair.

Hangyul looks down in embarrassment. "No, sorry for interrupting the lesson, Sir."

He grabs his backpack from the floor before standing up and storming out without looking back as a shell-shocked Wooseok stares after him.

✰

Wooseok walks off campus deciding that he should stop off at that bakery shop he likes to get some sugary cakes. He's been craving them the whole day. He enters the quaint bakery place, the bell on top of the door ringing as he steps foot inside. He doesn't notice that Seungyoun had been following him and also enters the shop a few seconds after him walking over to where Wooseok's standing in line.

"Are you following me?" Wooseok sighs.

Seungyoun laughs, stuffing his hands inside his pockets. "Nope, this happens to be the only bakery near."

"Right."

Wooseok mentally grimaces at how dry and blunt his reply sounds.

Seungyoun's smile slightly falters as he insecurely stares at Wooseok. "Did I..did I do something wrong?"

Wooseok's quiet for a moment, not knowing how to respond. 

"No, I'm just having a really shitty day. Sorry I didn't mean to take it out on you."

The black-haired male understandingly nods. "It's okay."

Wooseok didn't expect the line to be this long as they slowly start to move up. 

He slightly turns to see that Seungyoun's staring at him and he quickly averts his gaze, his cheeks flushing red.

"Stop staring, you're making me feel weird."

Seungyoun sheepishly smiles, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. "Sorry, you're just really pretty."

Wooseok starts to turn even redder at Seungyoun's compliment as he bites back a giddy smile from spreading across his face. He suddenly starts to feel bad for what he had said during class to Hangyul. He didn't mean to judge Seungyoun. 

"I hope you won't use that same line during our date."

Wooseok raises an eyebrow at Seungyoun as he winks at him and wraps an arm around him.

"I actually have a lot more which means we're going to be going on a _lot_ of dates."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo how did you guys like this book? I didn't want the story to be so long even for two chapters so I decided to end it sweetly or at least I tried to. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I've been getting into X1 a lot recently and Wooseok is becoming my bias. The first ship that caught my eye is Wooseok x Seungyoun they're so cute together and I can't wait for the many moments to come! But anyways this story is gonna have another chapter don't worry.


End file.
